Unexpected Surprise
by Bella Potter Malfoy
Summary: the GazettE - UxA - Circulando sua cintura com minhas pernas e meneando o meu quadril, eu disse a ele que não, eu não queria parar, e que sim, eu queria senti-lo tão fundo em mim quanto fosse possível.


**Título**: Unexpected Surprise.

**Autora:** Uy-chan (ou Bella Potter Malfoy. Depende de onde você está lendo isso)

**Beta: **Yume Vy

**Categoria**: the GazettE.

**Casal**: Uruha x Aoi.

**Classificação**: + 18.

**Gênero**: Slash/ Romance/ Lemon/ BDSM (leve, mas tão leve, que se você não prestar atenção ele passa despercebido XD)

**Status:** One-shot.

**Direitos Autorais**: Em um dia de depressão, minha koi me deu o Kai de presente, para que eu me alegrasse um pouco mais... Desde então, ele é meu, e os outros se tornaram meus amigos... *assobia por aí*

**Sinopse**: _Circulando sua cintura com minhas pernas e meneando o meu quadril, eu disse a ele que _não_, eu _não queria _parar, e que _sim_, eu _queria senti-lo_ tão fundo em mim quanto fosse possível._

**Observações:**

**1.** Essa fic é um presente de aniversário para a Blodeu-sama, feita por pura insistência e teimosia dela. Então, qualquer reclamação favor dirigir-se a ela, okee?

**2.** Você não está louco, cego ou leu errado. O casal é esse mesmo, e o Uru é seme. E de quem é a culpa novamente? *apontando pra Blodeu-sama* Dela, okee?

**3.** Eu queria agradecer a algumas pessoas pelo incentivo e apoio antes, durante e depois da realização desse trabalho: à Karen-chan, por sempre insistir para que eu escrevesse. À Yume-chan, porque o argumento veio dela, mesmo que ela não saiba, por me ajudar com o título e por betar, além de agüentar minhas crises emo. À Aiko-chan, por ler e dar sua opinião. À Hachiko-chan, por ser minha imooto/twin/marida e me agüentar horas e horas no MSN, divagando a respeito de nada e tudo ao mesmo tempo, e por ser meu clone melhorado, além de ser meu par SM e me torturar por horas a fio, nee, koi? * tá, parei...* E por fim, à Blodeu-sama, por me pedir a fic de presente. Se não fosse por isso, eu realmente não teria escrito nada, mesmo que eu ache que você merece coisa muito melhor!

**4.** Se você não entendeu partes desse agradecimento, não se preocupe. Não era pra entender mesmo... ^^

**UxA**

**Unexpected Surprise**

_Aoi's POV_

- Ruki, o que eu faço? – Uruha estava sentado de frente para o menor, e tinha suas mãos entre as dele.

- Eu acho que a melhor solução é conversar com ele, Kou. Se você explicar direitinho, tenho certeza que Aoi vai entender. Yuu é muito compreensivo. – Ruki respondeu suavemente, sorrindo com carinho para o meu loiro.

Os dois estavam tão concentrados na conversa que nem notaram que eu me encontrava parado à porta do estúdio, a mão na maçaneta, e uma expressão confusa no rosto. Pelo que pude compreender, Kouyou estava com algum problema que me envolvia, e Ruki o havia aconselhado a conversar comigo, pois eu entenderia. A pergunta é: entenderia o quê?

Eu já havia notado que o meu loiro andava estranho. Parecia que ele queria me falar algo, mas não sabia como, e isso estava me incomodando. Será que Kouyou queria terminar comigo?

Estávamos juntos há quase três anos. Nosso começo havia sido tumultuado, o desejo sempre falando mais alto e, enquanto não demos vazão a esse _entusiasmo_, não conseguimos nos acertar.

Idas e vindas, brigas, desencontros... uma verdadeira confusão tomou conta de nossas vidas. Quando percebemos que poderíamos _nos_ perder é que tomamos conhecimento da real proporção do que sentíamos: era _amor_ e não puramente paixão o sentimento que habitava nossos corações.

E agora isso, essa insegurança. Todo esse comportamento por parte de Uruha estava me preocupando.

- Espiando a conversa dos outros, Shiroyama? – Ouvi a voz baixa e levemente divertida de Reita e me virei para fitá-lo, fechando a porta do estúdio no processo.

- Aposto como você está curioso para saber o que eu ouvi, Suzuki. Afinal, é o _seu_ namorado quem está lá dentro, conversando com o meu. – Provoquei, sabendo o quão ciumento Akira é, mas, pela risada baixa que ouvi, não surtiu efeito.

Quando o mais novo abriu a boca para responder, ouvimos passos apressados e vimos Kai chegando. Atrasado, diga-se de passagem.

- Desculpe, pessoal. Acordei atrasado hoje. – O moreno mais novo disse.

- E o que você ficou fazendo até tarde, hein Kai, para se atrasar desse jeito? – Reita, como sempre, começou a implicar com o pobre baterista.

- Isso não é da sua conta, Akira. – Kai respondeu, bastante vermelho. – Vamos ensaiar.

Podia jurar que ao entrar no estúdio fosse encontrar os dois loiros ainda bem próximos, mas me enganei. Kouyou estava em pé, dedilhando algo em sua guitarra, e Ruki se encontrava deitado no sofá, folheando uma revista qualquer. Meu loiro parecia tão pensativo, tão... distante, o que fez meu temor aumentar.

Kai posicionou-se em sua bateria, chamando nossa atenção, e começamos a ensaiar.

**UxA**

Após um cansativo dia de ensaio, todos se preparavam para ir embora. Aproximei-me de Uruha, tocando seu ombro delicadamente, e pude ver o quão tenso ele ficou.

- Kou-chan, você pretende fazer algo hoje à noite? – Perguntei, tentando disfarçar minha ansiedade.

- Não, Yuu, eu não tenho nada em mente. Por quê? – Sua voz chegou macia aos meus ouvidos, acalmando um pouco meu coração descompassado.

- Poderíamos jantar juntos lá em casa e depois namorarmos um pouquinho. O que você acha? – Disse, vendo um brilho, que eu não soube decifrar, cruzar o olhar de meu namorado.

- Parece uma boa idéia, Yuu-chan. – O loiro falou, um sorriso bailando em sua face, e só esse gesto fôra o suficiente para aquecer meu peito.

- Então vamos? – O incentivei, mas Uruha só colocou o indicador sobre os lábios, portando uma expressão pensativa, o que internamente me intrigou.

- Vamos fazer o seguinte... eu passo no meu apartamento, tomo um banho, pego algumas coisas, e vou pra sua casa. Enquanto isso, você pode preparar nosso jantar.

- Tudo bem... – Concordei. – Mas, Kou-chan, o que você precisa pegar em seu apartamento? Você tem roupas na minha casa, e elas estão limpas. – Perguntei, uma expressão genuinamente curiosa em meu rosto, recebendo um sorriso tão malicioso por parte do loiro, que senti meu baixo-ventre pulsar. Era sempre assim. Quando Uruha sorria dessa forma, eu poderia esperar alguma surpresa.

Mas ao mesmo tempo em que isso me animou, me lembrou de minha preocupação. Será que a conversa entre Ruki e Uruha tinha a ver com esse sorriso no rosto do loiro?

- Ora, Aoi, não seja bobo. Até parece que todas as minhas roupas estão no seu apartamento. Bem... eu já vou. Nos vemos daqui a pouco. – Tocou meu rosto com a palma de sua mão, tão macia, sorrindo para mim, e se despediu de todos.

Guardei minha guitarra e, me despedindo também, fui para minha casa.

**UxA**

Após preparar uma lasanha e colocá-la para assar, fui tomar um banho.

Deixei a água quente massagear meus ombros e nuca, sentindo um pouco da tensão se dissipar. Tinha algum tempo até Uruha chegar, afinal sua casa era longe da minha... E enrolado como o loiro era, com certeza ele iria demorar.

A lembrança de sua mão em meu rosto invadiu meu pensamento e, com ela, a cena de mais cedo. O que estava acontecendo com meu amado? O que o preocupava tanto a ponto de ir pedir conselhos ao Ruki? E, nesse momento, senti uma pontinha de ciúme me invadir. Por que Kouyou conversou com o chibi sobre um problema que era, aparentemente, nosso, e não veio falar comigo?

Eu estava disposto a tirar essa história a limpo, e seria hoje.

Peguei o sabonete, finalmente tomando banho. Lavei meus cabelos, enxaguando-os em seguida. Sequei-me, e coloquei uma boxer preta, vestindo um quimono caseiro. Queria ficar confortável, e nada como um yukata para isso.

Fui novamente para a cozinha, constatando que a lasanha estava assada. Fiz uma salada, e comecei a levar o que eu havia preparado para a sala, arrumando a mesa, voltando e reitrando um vinho da geladeira... O vinho preferido do meu koi.

No exato momento em que colocava a última travessa na mesa, bem como a bebida que escolhi, ouvi a campainha tocar. Caminhei pela sala e, sem demora, olhei pelo olho mágico, confirmando ser Uruha. O loiro vinha tanto à minha casa, que o porteiro nem se dava mais ao trabalho de me avisar.

Abri a porta, deixando-o entrar e, quando ia falar algo, fui enlaçado pela cintura, minha boca sendo tomada em um beijo selvagem e quente. Nesse momento, ficou bem claro _quem_ estava no comando ali.

Uruha invadiu minha boca com sua língua, esta vasculhando cada canto como se procurasse por um doce escondido, seus dedos apertando minha cintura, e as únicas coisas que eu pude fazer foram me agarrar ao seu pescoço e corresponder ao beijo como se minha vida dependesse disso.

Quando a necessidade de respirar se fez presente, encerramos o contato, nossas testas permanecendo coladas.

- Wow! Estamos quentes hoje! O que houve? – Eu perguntei, ofegante, com o corpo trêmulo e uma sensação de que não conseguiria ficar em pé sozinho.

- Eu adoro quando você se veste assim... – Ele disse, dando uma mordidinha leve em minha bochecha.

Eu sorri ante esse ato, puxando-o com uma mão, enquanto fechava a porta com a outra. Nem havíamos notado que ela estava aberta. Já pensou se alguém tivesse visto?

- Nosso jantar está pronto? – A voz do mais novo me trouxe de volta à realidade, só agora percebendo como ele estava vestido. Uma calça jeans cinza, que apertava nos lugares certos, uma bota preta, regata da mesma cor e, pra completar, uma jaqueta de couro. Lindo! Mais do que nunca!

Reparei também que ele carregava uma pequena bolsa, o que atiçou minha curiosidade.

- Uru-chan, o que tem aí nessa bolsa? – Tentei soar indiferente, mas, pela risada que ouvi, soube que falhei miseravelmente.

- Alguns objetos pessoais, Yuu. Vou guardar lá no seu quarto e então poderemos jantar. Pelo cheiro parece estar ótimo! Aliás, tudo o que você faz é gostoso, nee, Yuu? – Sua voz chegou aos meus ouvidos de um jeito sexy, o que foi arrematado com a palmada que ele deu no meu bumbum. Uma risada cínica pôde ser ouvida, e eu soube que estava mesmo perdido.

Loiro danado! Conseguiu me enrolar!

Uruha voltou e jantamos tranquilamente, trocando alguns carinhos de vez em quando.

**UxA**

Estávamos instalados confortavelmente no sofá. Eu permanecia sentado entre as pernas de Uruha, minhas costas apoiadas em seu peito e seus braços à minha volta.

Conversávamos sobre assuntos aleatórios, intercalando nossas falas com beijos, ora suaves, ora um pouco mais intensos, e eu decidi que estava na hora de esclarecer minhas dúvidas.

- Uru-chan... – Chamei-o carinhoso. – Você confia em mim?

- ...! – Senti seu corpo ficar tenso. – Ora, Yuu! Que pergunta é essa? Se eu não confiasse em você não estaríamos juntos! – Sua voz soou indignada e levemente magoada.

- Então me dê uma prova disso, onegai... – Eu sei que pareci muito pedinte nessa hora, mas eu realmente precisava de algo que confirmasse isso.

- Prova? O que você quer que eu faça, koi?

- Me diga o que está acontecendo com você...

Senti a tensão em seu corpo aumentar, e o loiro apoiou a cabeça em meu ombro, suspirando.

- Koi, não há nada acontecendo comigo. – Uruha respondeu, sua tensão transparecendo inclusive em sua voz.

- Takashima, não minta para mim! Você diz que confia em mim, mas não quer me dizer o que está acontecendo. – Eu disse bravo, tentando me soltar do aperto de seus braços, sendo puxado de volta.

- Ok, Yuu, eu falo. Só... me dê algum tempo, sim? – Ele disse, sua voz soando humilde e necessitada. Eu coloquei minhas mãos sobre as suas, apoiando meu corpo novamente no seu, dizendo que lhe dava todo o tempo do mundo, desde que compartilhasse comigo aquilo que tanto o preocupava.

Após algum tempo, ouvi-o limpar a garganta, chamando minha atenção e dando mostras de que ia começar a falar.

- Yuu-chan, primeiro eu gostaria que você me prometesse que não vai rir de mim. – E ele nunca me pareceu tão inocente antes.

- Eu prometo, amor. – Me virei dentro do seu abraço, ficando de lado entre suas pernas, a fim de olhar em seus olhos, transmitindo segurança.

- Yuu, você está satisfeito com nosso relacionamento? Eu quero dizer, com a _dinâmica_ do nosso relacionamento? – Sua voz era tão baixa e insegura, que eu juro ter feito tudo para entender o que ele estava dizendo, poupando-o assim de algum constrangimento, mas todo o meu esforço fôra em vão.

- Kou-chan, seja mais claro, por favor.

- O que eu quero saber é se... Vo-você está satisfeito em ser sempre o a-ativo...? – Pude vê-lo corar e abaixar o rosto, essa imagem me dando uma imensa vontade de mordê-lo todinho.

- Estou, Kou-chan. Por quê? Você não está contente com isso? – Um traço de preocupação pôde ser notado em minha voz. Será que eu o estava desagradando?

O loiro me abraçou apertado, afundando seu rosto na curva do meu pescoço, e sussurrou:

- Não é isso, koi. É que... eu tenho curiosidade em saber c-como é ser o ativo, s-sabe? Além de querer experimentar coisas novas...

Eu estava... pasmo. E incrédulo também. Ah! E assustado.

Definitivamente Kouyou _não_ confiava em mim. Ele estava daquele jeito por... _isso_? Eu não pude acreditar.

Sabia que estava com os olhos arregalados, a boca abrindo e fechando numa perfeita imitação de um peixe fora d'água. Kouyou, obviamente, percebeu... E interpretou de maneira errada. Seus olhos ficaram tristes e marejados, sua face se avermelhando pelo choro contido e, com o lábio inferior tremendo e um pouco de dificuldade, disse:

- Deixa pra lá, Aoi. Não tem importância. Eu sabia que você não ia aceitar mesmo... – Me soltou, se levantando e se preparando para ir embora, fazendo com que eu despertasse do meu torpor.

- Hei, hei, hei... espere um momento! Não tire conclusões precipitadas apenas porque eu não respondi à sua pergunta. – Puxei-o pelo pulso, fazendo-o se sentar no sofá novamente. Coloquei-me de frente para ele, passando as mãos nos cabelos, tentando organizar minhas idéias.

- Em primeiro lugar, Uru-chan, isso importa e _muito_. Tudo aquilo que diz respeito a você e a nós dois é importante para mim. – Eu disse olhando em seus olhos, suas mãos entre as minhas, para que ele tivesse a certeza de que eu não estava mentindo.

- Yuu... – O ouvi sussurrar meu nome e sorri.

- E depois, de onde você tirou a idéia de que eu não aceitaria? – Ele me olhou espantado, um brilho diferente, _aquele_ brilho, cruzando seu olhar.

- Então você aceita? – Afirmei com a cabeça, fazendo com que ele pulasse sobre mim e me abraçasse. – Eu achei que você não aceitaria porque nunca mencionou nada disso e, quando eu perguntei, você demorou a reagir...

- Eu não respondi imediatamente porque fiquei assustado. Não com a proposta, mas com o fato de você não ter tido coragem de vir falar diretamente comigo sobre isso, Kou-chan. – O vi abaixar os olhos por um momento.

- É que... – Uruha sussurrou quase timidamente.

- Eu achei que tínhamos liberdade o suficiente um com o outro para falarmos sobre qualquer assunto, principalmente sobre nossa própria vida sexual. Mas não, você preferiu conversar sobre isso com o Ruki. E quase me deixou louco no processo, pois eu achava que você queria terminar comigo. – Foi à vez dele arregalar os olhos.

- Te-Terminar? Que absurdo, Yuu! Como você pode... espere aí! Como você sabe que eu conversei com o Ruki? – Minha expressão culpada me denunciou... eu sei que sim. – Ah! Eu não acredito que você ficou espiando nossa conversa! Que coisa feia, Yuu-chan! – Apesar de ser um sermão disfarçado, pude perceber uma nota de diversão em sua voz.

- Ora, Kou-chan. Também não foi assim... não fiz isso deliberadamente! Foi sem querer, e eu só escutei um pedacinho bem pequenininho, pois logo o Reita chegou e me atrapalhou. – Armei um bico enorme, numa falsa expressão emburrada que não convencia ninguém, e o loiro desatou a rir.

Após algum tempo entre gargalhadas e provocações, assumimos ambos uma face séria, e resolvemos esclarecer de uma vez por todas essa situação.

- Eu espero que você nunca mais construa barreiras entre nós, amor. Essas barreiras não existem, e eu acredito ser melhor para _nós dois_ se elas continuarem não existindo. – Eu disse, segurando suas mãos nas minhas.

- Eu sei, koi. Eu só fiquei meio... perdido. Não fazia idéia de como você reagiria, e tive muito medo de me magoar e... decepcionar. – Uruha disse, me lançando aquele olhar dengoso.

Puxei-o para um abraço, beijando seus cabelos, e me pus a pensar que tipo de pessoa eu demonstrava ser. Eu jamais magoaria Kouyou. Pelo menos, não o faria intencionalmente. E tentaria não decepcioná-lo, claro.

Suas mãos, antes paradas quietinhas em minhas costas, estavam agora dentro de meu yukata, acariciando minha cintura.

- Kou-chan? – Chamei-o, afastando-o ligeiramente. E, para meu espanto, um sorriso malicioso bailava em seus lábios.

Era a terceira vez naquele mesmo dia que eu via esse sorriso.

**UxA**

Eu estava... _surpreso_.

Confesso que, a princípio, eu senti medo. Afinal, era a primeira vez que eu assumia aquele papel _com_ Uruha e, até onde eu sabia, ele sempre fôra passivo em seus relacionamentos anteriores.

Em momento algum ele demonstrou insegurança ou nervosismo.

E lá estava eu, deitado de costas, as mãos unidas e amarradas no espaldar da cama, apenas de boxer, e todos os _brinquedinhos_ imagináveis e inimagináveis espalhados ao meu redor.

Eu estava muito mais excitado do que eu sonhei que um dia pudesse ficar.

O loiro irradiava uma aura tão sensual, tão... envolvente, que eu não conseguia desviar meus olhos dele. Ele sentou sobre meu membro, rebolando sugestivamente, arrancando gemidos baixinhos de mim.

- Me diga, Aoi, você gosta de sentir dor? – E eu gemi só de ouvir sua voz. Eu queria tocá-lo, mas parecia fazer parte de nosso joguinho essa proibição.

- Gosto! – Respondi rápido demais.

- Mesmo?

Balancei a cabeça, concordando, ansioso para saber qual seria seu próximo passo. Eu sabia que havia marcas vermelhas espalhadas pelo meu corpo, e lembrar como cada uma delas foi parar em mim, fazia com que um choque percorresse meu ser, uma fisgada gostosa sendo sentida em um baixo-ventre.

Assisti o loiro apoiar suas mãos na cama, uma de cada lado da minha cabeça, e descer seu corpo lentamente. Seus lábios tocaram os meus com a suavidade de uma pluma, sua língua traçando o contorno de minha boca, porém sem me deixar aprofundar o beijo. Sentia-o muito perto de mim, mas não o suficiente, pois seu tórax não tocava o meu.

Kouyou desceu seus lábios pelo meu pescoço, sua língua vez ou outra me provando, seus dentes arranhando de leve, e toda aquela provocação estava me fazendo delirar. Eu queria mais! Mais intensidade, mais força... _Mais_!

- Ah! – O loiro havia mordido meu ombro, lambendo em seguida.

- É assim que você quer, Yuu? Ou quer mais forte?

E eu nem sequer sabia que tinha vocalizado meu desejo.

Uruha continuou com suas carícias, descendo seus beijos para o meu tórax, brincando com um mamilo, depois com o outro, alternando entre lambidas, mordidas e sugadas, minha pele toda se arrepiando... tudo parecendo muito mais quente.

Estava me deliciando com seus cuidados em meu corpo quando, de repente, senti algo se prender aos meus mamilos.

- Amor? – Chamei-o, levantando a cabeça da melhor maneira que eu pude a fim de ver o que havia acontecido. E eis que me deparei com dois objetos prateados atrelados em mim, provocando certa dor. Prazerosa, se eu fosse sincero.

- Gostou das presilhas, amor? – O loiro me perguntou. – Vamos ver o que elas podem fazer? – E puxou-as.

- Aaaahmm, Uru... – Para meu total espanto, o prazer que eu senti sobrepujou a dor. E isso era... _gostoso_. Sim, admito. Eu gostei!

- Pelo visto você aprovou, nee, Yuu? – Loiro sem vergonha! Perguntou-me isso com a mais inocente das expressões, como se não estivesse com os olhos negros de desejo e uma ereção enorme confinada naquela calça apertada.

Antes que eu pudesse responder, senti-o sugar meus mamilos, as presilhas adicionando mais sensações. Por Kami-sama!

- Uru! Por favor, me toca! – Sei que soei muito necessitado, mas eu _estava_ sim.

- Claro, koi. – E ainda sugando meus mamilos, pressionou meu membro sobre a boxer, me fazendo gemer seu nome.

A que eu fôra reduzido?

A única coisa que eu sabia fazer era gemer e pedir por mais.

Senti-o se afastar e abri os olhos, que eu não sabia precisar quando fechei, e o vi pegar o frasco de chantilly. Eu odiava esse doce, mas o loiro parecia gostar bastante, pois espalhou uma boa quantidade no meio do meu peito, traçando uma trilha até a barra da minha roupa íntima, onde despejou mais uma generosa quantia em meu umbigo.

- Sabe, Yuu, eu amo chantilly. – Disse, dando uma lambida na porção que estava em meu tórax. Abaixando-se com cuidado para não encostar em meu corpo, aproximou do meu ouvido. – E eu amo você.

Senti-me derreter com essa declaração feita de forma tão suave.

Uruha beijou meus lábios, em seguida os abandonando para limpar minha pele de qualquer vestígio do doce. Quando chegou ao meu umbigo, recolheu o creme ali presente, brincando com meu corpo, penetrando sua língua de forma sugestiva, me fazendo ofegar.

Seus dedos se insinuavam pelo cós da minha roupa, puxando de tal forma que minha glande ficou exposta. Sua língua continuava em meu abdome, sempre se aproximando muito, mas nunca tocando meu membro. Desceu mais seu corpo, ignorando completamente minha ereção gotejante, fazendo com que eu apoiasse meus pés na cama, os joelhos bem separados, e começou a beijar minhas coxas da mesma forma como eu fazia com as suas, quase com adoração.

E, olhando seu corpo, seus olhos, seus gestos, tive a certeza de que _me_ dar prazer o proporcionava um deleite sem fim.

Serpenteando sua língua pela parte interna de minha coxa, direcionou-a a barreira imposta pela minha roupa íntima, afastando mais minhas pernas, me expondo, provando o pedaço de pele que apareceu.

Deus... meu corpo estava em _brasas_!

- Uru, por favor...

- Me diga o que você quer, meu amor, e eu te darei. – Tantas promessas em seu olhar, tanta coisa ali, ao alcance de minhas mãos. Bastava eu pedir e tudo o que eu quisesse seria meu.

- E-Eu quero sua boca em m-mim, koi, onegai... – _Suplicante_. Era assim que eu me encontrava.

_Necessitado_.

O loiro salpicou beijinhos por toda a extensão da minha coxa, sua respiração quente se chocando contra a minha pele, me arrepiando...

- Assim? – Loiro sem-vergonha! Ele sabia exatamente _onde_ e _como_ eu queria, mas sua intenção era provocar, me levar ao meu limite e então... ultrapassá-lo, estirá-lo.

Gemi agoniado uma negativa, arrancando um sorriso safado daqueles lábios tentadores.

- Me diz então onde você quer, Yuu. Eu não posso simplesmente adivinhar. – E sua voz soou tão inocente... Safado! – O que você quer que eu faça, huh?

Levantei a cabeça da melhor maneira que eu pude, olhando em seus olhos, respirando fundo para que minha resposta não saísse tremida.

- Me chupa, Uruha. Agora!

O gemido que abandonou seus lábios ecoou por todo o ambiente, e descargas elétricas correram meu corpo.

Imediatamente o mais alto puxou minha boxer, retirando-a e jogando-a em um canto qualquer do quarto, e então se posicionou entre minhas pernas, meus joelhos ainda bem afastados e suas mãos firmes em meu quadril, e logo deixou que sua língua percorresse toda a extensão do meu membro, desde a base, serpenteando, chegando à ponta e dedicando especial atenção à glande, seus olhos sempre presos aos meus.

E eu não sabia que podia gemer tão alto assim.

Minhas mãos se retorciam tentando se soltar, meus lábios separados, sons indefinidos escapando por eles, tudo muito quente à minha volta.

- Aaaah, Uru! – Ele envolveu completamente meu membro com sua boca cálida, e eu arqueei, meu quadril tentando se mover, na esperança de aprofundar ainda mais o contato, mas Kouyou apenas apertou mais suas mãos em mim, deixando que meu membro deslizasse por seus lábios para fora, somente a glande ficando presa entre eles, e sugou.

Forte.

Eu tinha certeza que qualquer rastro de sanidade que eu ainda possuísse fôra completamente embora com aquela sucção.

Uruha iniciou movimentos de vai-e-vem, ora rápidos, ora lentos, uma de suas mãos percorrendo a extensão da minha perna, indo ao meu abdome, seus dedos suaves provocando cócegas indistintas, para em seguida voltar ao meu quadril.

Senti uma dormência suave tomar conta do meu corpo, meus músculos se contraindo, uma quentura gostosa se espalhando...

E então tudo parou.

Gemi agoniado, resmungando, querendo saber o porquê de o loiro ter parado em uma hora tão... crucial, e tudo o que eu recebi em resposta foi um risinho baixo, cínico, que me lembrou do meu próprio quando estávamos em posições inversas.

Antes que eu pudesse falar qualquer outra coisa, ele levantou, se afastando um pouco da cama, retornando com um frasquinho de óleo lubrificante, e algo mais que eu não soube identificar.

- Uru, eu... – O que quer que eu fosse falar ficou preso em minha garganta ante a imagem do meu amado se desnudando, peça por peça, sua pele tão branquinha me fazendo gemer baixinho em expectativa.

Kouyou veio em minha direção, se ajoelhando sobre a cama entre minhas pernas, suas mãos nas curvas dos meus joelhos me puxando, expondo-me mais aos seus olhos, e eu tive... medo.

- Kou-chan?

Provavelmente ele notou meu tom preocupado, pois dirigiu a mim um sorriso terno e, se abaixando, depositou um beijo em cada uma de minhas coxas.

- Acalme-se, amor. Eu não machucarei você. Pelo menos não mais que o necessário.

Ok. Agora meu temor atingiu níveis estratosféricos.

Eu simplesmente havia esquecido o quão _grande_ o loiro era.

Meu olhar deve ter demonstrado meu espanto, pois logo uma nuvem de decepção se fez presente nos olhos de Uruha, e ele deitou sobre meu corpo, o contato de nossas ereções arrancando gemidos de nós dois, e então beijou carinhosamente meus lábios, afundando seu rosto em meu pescoço, aspirando meu perfume.

- Amor, se você quiser, podemos parar... e você poderá ser o ativo. – Disse em meu ouvido e, por mais que ele tentasse soar normal, eu pude notar o tom levemente magoado em sua voz.

E respirando fundo ali... em contato com o corpo dele, eu soube que não precisava ter medo, porque Uruha não iria me machucar.

Ele _jamais_ faria isso.

Circulando sua cintura com minhas pernas e meneando o meu quadril, eu disse a ele que _não_, eu _não queria_ parar, e que _sim_, eu _queria senti-lo_ tão fundo em mim quanto fosse possível.

Buscando a certeza em meu olhar, ele foi descendo seus lábios pelo meu corpo, seus dentes puxando as presilhas quando chegou aos meus mamilos, arrancando gemidos de mim, indo em direção ao meu membro, enquanto sua mão buscava o frasco abandonado ao meu lado, abrindo-o, umedecendo seus dedos, o aroma de amêndoa invadindo o ambiente.

- Koi, eu preciso que você relaxe agora, certo? – Eu concordei com a cabeça, emocionado demais com seus cuidados em meu corpo para conseguir formar uma frase coerente.

Seus dedos se insinuaram por entre as minhas nádegas, tocando levemente minha entrada, massageando, meu corpo se contraindo automaticamente em resposta, se arrepiando inteiro.

- Shh... calma... – Sussurrou, e eu me obriguei a relaxar, fechando meus olhos e respirando fundo, e então um de seus dedos deslizou para dentro de mim, rodando, estocando levemente, um gemido baixinho abandonando meus lábios, e logo outro dígito se fez presente e, junto com ele, uma dorzinha discreta, mas ainda assim ali.

Notando meu desconforto, Uruha depositou beijos molhados em minha coxa esquerda, seus dentes arranhando minha virilha, sua boca _passeando_ pelo meu membro, direcionando-se aos meus testículos, chupando-os alternadamente ao mesmo tempo em que começou a mover seus dedos em meu interior, os afastando, estirando meus músculos, me preparando para recebê-lo.

Mais um dígito foi adicionado, uma dor fina permeando meu corpo, e outra vez seus lábios estavam em mim, alternando entre chupadas e lambidas no meu membro e nos meus testículos, me distraindo de todo desconforto e dor que eu ainda pudesse sentir.

Sua mão começou a movimentar-se, aumentando a intensidade e a velocidade conforme sua boca se movia sobre minha ereção, e novamente senti aquele formigamento familiar.

- Aaaaaahh... amor... P-Pare, onegai... – Eu implorei, ofegante.

- O que foi, koi? Eu machuquei você? – Ele disse, retirando os dedos de dentro de mim, me fazendo gemer, sua voz tão doce chegando aos meus ouvidos, e eu abri os olhos, que não notei ter fechado, olhando-o com adoração, embora tudo estivesse meio embaçado para mim.

- E-Eu estou muito p-perto, a-amor... – Expliquei, e pude ver um sorriso de plena satisfação em seu lindo rosto.

- Hmmm... – Ele gemeu. – E nós não queremos que isso aconteça tão rápido assim, não é? – Ele disse, e eu concordei. – Exatamente por isso eu vou tomar certas... _precauções_ para que não tenhamos esse problema.

- Do que você está falando, Kou-chan? – Perguntei, e o vi pegar o tal objeto desconhecido, identificando-o no exato momento em que ele o ergueu, fazendo-o entrar em meu campo de visão.

- Oh, Uru... – Choraminguei. – Um anel peniano? Você não seria tão cruel assim, seria? – E vesti minha melhor máscara de cachorro pidão, um biquinho que eu sabia ser extremamente infantil se apresentando.

O loiro malvado apenas riu, pegando o óleo e lubrificando bem o anel, antes de tomar meu membro em uma das mãos, encaixando o objeto na glande.

- Ora, Yuu, nós dois sabemos como isso vai ser bom... – E lentamente ele deslizou o anel por toda a extensão da minha ereção gotejante e intumescida, encaixando-o na base da mesma.

- Hhhhhmmmmmm... – Gemi longa e arrastadamente.

Ele tinha razão.

Isso seria _muito_ bom.

- Olha pra mim, amor... – Pediu, sua voz rouca me trazendo de volta à realidade e, ao olhar para ele, o vi depositar uma quantia generosa de lubrificante em sua mão, espalhando sobre o próprio membro, gemendo, jogando sua cabeça para trás, a garganta ficando exposta... E só essa visão foi o suficiente para fazer minha boca secar, e toda a necessidade que eu tinha dele atingir picos elevadíssimos.

- Uru, amor... Vem. Eu preciso muito de você dentro de mim, agora!

O olhar que ele me lançou derreteria até mesmo o maior e mais sólido dos icebergs.

Respirando fundo em busca de controle, Kouyou se posicionou entre minhas pernas, soltando meus pulsos da grade, uma de suas mãos dando apoio à sua ereção, a glande tocando meu corpo e ele entrelaçou sua mão livre com a minha, os lábios roçando nos meus... meu olhar preso ao seu... dizendo em um sussurro amoroso que eu o avisasse se doesse muito.

Mordendo seu lábio inferior ao mesmo tempo em que eu deslizava meus dedos por seus cabelos tão sedosos, Uruha se forçou para dentro de mim, penetrando lentamente, sempre atento às minhas reações e, quando a dor se fez muito forte, rompi nosso contato visual, um gemido dolorido escapando sem que eu pudesse contê-lo, meus dedos, antes em seus cabelos, apertando seu ombro... e então ele parou, a mão que estava dando apoio ao seu membro indo ao meu rosto, acariciando, transmitindo calma.

- Kou-chan, continua... – E eu meneei meu quadril, sabendo que, por mais prazeroso que aquilo tudo fosse, sempre haveria dor.

Beijando suavemente meus lábios, ele foi até o fim, parando, seu corpo inteiro tremendo pelo desejo contido, no entanto dando tempo para me acostumar ao volume em meu interior.

Quando achei que já estava tudo bem, me movi experimentalmente, a dor sendo ínfima perto do prazer que eu senti e, envolvendo seu corpo com minhas pernas mais uma vez, pedi que ele se movesse.

Inicialmente, Kouyou foi se movimentando devagar, dando estocadas curtas, ambos gemendo baixinho, aproveitando aquela sensação gostosa.

Gradualmente, seus movimentos foram se acelerando, sua necessidade ecoando na minha, nossos abdomes pressionando meu membro preso pelo anel, as presilhas em meus mamilos chacoalhando conforme o balanço de nossos corpos, dor aliada ao prazer... tudo aquilo era demais para mim!

- Uru, onegai, retira as presilhas... Onegai... – Pequenas lágrimas abandonavam os cantos dos meus olhos e, ao contrário do que ele pudesse pensar, não era pela dor.

Era pelo _prazer_.

Sem parar de se mover contra mim, o loiro tirou os objetos prateados, o som molhado de seu corpo encontrando o meu preenchendo nossos ouvidos, suas mãos percorrendo minhas coxas, e então ele me fez descruzar as pernas, se erguendo e se apoiando sobre os joelhos, colocando meus tornozelos em seus ombros, voltando a se mexer.

- Hmmm... Está gostoso assim, amor? – Perguntou, sua voz extremamente rouca.

- Hmmmm... M-mais... Mais r-rápido, Uru-chan... Mais forte! – E eu sabia que me arrependeria disso depois.

Atendendo meu pedido, seus quadris se tornaram mais brutos, e eu gritei com a sensação que me invadiu.

- AAAAAAAAHHH! URU! MAAAISS! F-Faz de novo! – Se possível, ele acelerou ainda mais seus movimentos, acertando inúmeras vezes aquele ponto que me levava à loucura, e eu não agüentava mais não poder me satisfazer. – A-Amor... Por favor... – Choraminguei.

Entendendo o que eu queria, levou sua mão ao meu membro, retirando o anel, seus quadris encontrando os meus com mais força.

- Vem... Vem comigo, Yuu!

Tentei me tocar, mas fui impedido por ele, que disse que não, eu não precisaria disso, e então retirou minhas pernas de seus ombros, deitando sobre meu corpo novamente, os movimentos erráticos de seu quadril denunciando que estava tão perto quanto eu.

- Yuu... Olhe para mim... – Pediu com um tom suave, segurando meu rosto entre suas mãos, e eu o olhei.

Ele nunca havia estado tão lindo antes.

- Eu... Eu amo você!

E antes que eu pudesse responder, o mundo se dissolveu em cores variadas, meu corpo inteiro convulsionando ao mesmo tempo em que me sentia ser preenchido pelo prazer do loiro, nossos gemidos roucos e altos ecoando pelo ambiente.

E essa sempre seria uma sensação _única_.

**UxA**

_Uruha's POV_

Aquilo tudo era... engraçado.

Instalado confortavelmente em nossa cama, eu via o moreno andando e resmungando, tentando sentar e resmungando, nenhuma posição parecendo boa o suficiente para lhe causar menos dor. Ele apenas seguia... _resmungando_.

E só de lembrar o motivo pelo qual ele se sentia assim, eu ficava... _quente_.

Em todos os meus relacionamentos homossexuais anteriores eu fôra o passivo, e não havia sido por falta de oportunidades.

Apenas nenhum deles me despertara essa vontade insana de possuir, de comandar, de ter só pra mim.

E ainda havia o fato de que há muito tempo eu não experimentava essa sensação única que era estar dentro de alguém, envolvido pelo calor do corpo de outra pessoa.

- Yuu! Sossega! – Sua inquietude estava me impedindo de pensar.

Ele armou um biquinho magoado, e isso foi tão charmoso que minha vontade era mordê-lo!

Deus! Como ele estava manhoso!

- Você fala assim porque não é você quem está sentindo dor. Você quase me partiu ao meio, Uru!

Não resisti e gargalhei gostosamente, puxando-o para se acomodar sobre mim.

- Não me lembro de ter ouvido você reclamar, Yuu. Pelo contrário. _"Mais rápido, Uru-chan... Mais forte!"_ – Eu disse em tom de deboche, recebendo um tapinha no ombro. – Falando sério, amor... Eu fui tão bruto assim? – Perguntei preocupado, temendo tê-lo machucado além da conta.

- Não, Kou-chan... Você não fez nada além do que eu pedi. E não é como se eu tivesse achado ruim, huh? – Ele falou olhando em meus olhos, depositando um selinho suave em meus lábios em seguida.

Apoiando seus braços em meu tórax, ele ergueu seu tronco, me fitando desconfiadamente.

- Você já havia planejado tudo, nee, Kou-chan?

E eu tive a decência de corar.

- Uru, seu danado! E se eu tivesse recusado, huh? O que você iria fazer?

- Bem, eu sempre poderia tentar te convencer, nee? E se em todo caso você recusasse, só me restaria duas alternativas: ou eu ficaria muito chateado com você e aproveitaria os brinquedinhos só mais tarde... _ou_ eu mandaria meu orgulho às favas, e aproveitaria logo todos os _artefatos_ com você. Eu suspeito seriamente que seria a segunda opção a escolhida. – Eu disse com a expressão mais inocente do mundo, e ele riu, balançando negativamente a cabeça.

- Mas eu jamais recusaria, nee, Kou-chan? Eu não consigo negar algo a você.

E essa talvez fosse uma das coisas que eu mais valorizava em meu relacionamento com o Yuu. Nós dois possuíamos liberdade e direito iguais. Não éramos inferiores ou superiores um ao outro, e ele sempre estaria disposto a satisfazer minhas vontades, assim como eu sempre estaria pronto para satisfazer as suas.

- A propósito, Uru...

- Huh?

- Eu amo você.

_**Fim**_

**UxA**

**N/A:** Então minna-san... esse é o fim.

Foi uma experiência única e gratificante escrever esse texto, e eu espero que tenha ficado bom.

Blodeu-chan... aí está.

Seu presentinho de aniversário, feito com todo carinho e amor.

*embrulha num papel cintilante rosa com uma fita dourada*

Não sei se o Uru ficou tão seme quanto você queria, mas é o máximo que minha mente _Yaoísta Tradicional_ permitiu escrever.

O que mais posso dizer?

Eu te adoro, e desejo tudo de melhor para você, viu?

*agarra, aperta, afofa e morde*

x3~


End file.
